


Breathe

by ElZacharie



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Miscommunication, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Avi likes Magnus. Magnus doesn't know (yet). Brad takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for littleneonlimelight for 2k.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Avi squared his shoulders in front of his mirror, staring his reflection straight in the eye. “Magnus, we’ve known each other for a long time, and I think you’re absolutely amazing, and…”

Oh gods. He couldn’t do this. Avi hunched over the sink, trying to continue his steady breathing. He’d been interested in Magnus from day one, and his attraction to him had only been growing. Everyone seemed to know about his crush  _ except _ for Magnus.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

“Magnus, you’re a great guy, and a great friend,” he told his reflection, leaning towards the mirror. “But I want to be more. So much more—”

“More what?”

Avi nearly jumped out of his skin— Magnus fucking Burnsides was leaning against his bathroom door, eating an apple as though that was exactly where he belonged. The sound of his teeth biting into it made a shiver run down his spine.

“How— how long have you… been there?”

He shrugged. “Just got here. Your roommate said you were saying my name, so I figured you wanted to talk to me.”

_ That motherfucker.  _ Brad knew all about his crush (he had a way of getting people to talk about their deepest desires, and Avi had been bursting to talk about the new guy with  _ anyone _ ), so no doubt he had set it up so that Magnus could corner him.

“I, uh… was just practicing,” he mumbled, wincing at his poor excuse.

Magnus raised a single brow.

“To… ask someone out.”

Both brows, now. “Who is it? Do you need a gift for them?”

“Uh, n-no, no thank you.”

He looked almost disappointed at that and turned to leave. “Darn. Well, if you need me—”

“Wait!” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. When Magnus did stop, he found himself grasping for an excuse. “I’ve, uh, got a coupon to that new restaurant that just opened up on the quad… but, it’s, uh, meant for two people…?”

Magnus gave him a shark like grin. “Avi Avison—”

“That’s not my last name.”

“— are you asking me on a date?”

The vehicle operator let out a little  _ “eep!”  _ and flushed bright red. “I- I- I—!”

“Well, Avi, I humbly accept. I hear that place is  _ quite _ fancy, so make sure to wear a nice suit for me, alright? See you at six!” Magnus winked at him and turned on his heel, leaving Avi reeling.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

* * *

 

As it turned out, Avi did not, in fact, have a suit. Brad let Avi borrow one of his own, which was a size too big and had to have the sleeves rolled up. They attempted to brush out his unruly hair, but managed to only make it even worse before they just put it in a ponytail.

After all was said and done, Avi looked like  _ a fucking idiot. _

“I can’t do this,” the human hyperventilated. “I can’t! What if he thinks we’re going as friends? What if I try to hold his hand and he finds it weird? What if  _ I’m  _ weird? I should tell him I suddenly developed cancer and cancel! Will that be a good enough excuse? What if he takes pity on me and—”

Brad took Avi by the shoulders and turned him so that they were facing each other. “Avi! Just remember your breathing! It’s gonna be fine!”

Avi was shaking, but he followed Brad through the motions, feeling himself start to relax until there was a knock on the door. Brad  pushed him to the door and opened the door, where Magnus stood fidgeting with collar. Gods, he looked so handsome in a nice suit.

The fighter grinned at Brad and Avi. “Hey, Avi! You ready to go? I already made the reservations.”

“He certainly is!” said Brad, clapping his roommate on the shoulder and shoving him out the door. “You two have fun now!” And, with that, the door slammed behind them.

Magnus looked a little bewildered, but simply shrugged and said, “He must be excited to get some alone time, if you know what I mean.”

Avi laughed nervously at his joke and followed him to the restaurant.

Magnus was an easier date than Avi had expected. He was content to do most of the talking, and was quite interesting, even when he didn’t quite understand the jargon he was using. He made Avi laugh and he felt himself relax, surprisingly enough.

“So,” Magnus said between bites of his entree, “Avi.”

“That’s me…”

“You haven’t been saying much. Are you good?”

“I’m just… a little nervous, is all.”

“Ah, I get it.” Magnus gave him an uncertain smile as Avi took a sip of his drink. “I’ll be honest, I’m kind of nervous too. I haven’t done the dating scene since, well, my wife passed.”

Avi spit his drink all over a passing waiter and squeaked, “What?”

Now, it was Magnus’s turn to be embarrassed. “Oh, I thought this was… Brad told me…” The look of rage on the other man’s face put a frown on his own. “I… I’m guessing there’s been a mistake. I should just go.”

Before Avi could work up the ability to say anything, Magnus threw a few gold pieces onto the table and ran away.

_ Motherfucker. _


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

“ _ YOU MOTHERFUCKER! _ ” Avi shrieked, vaulting over the table to tackle a screaming Brad Bradson. “ _ WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I LIKED HIM?!” _

“YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO TELL HIM YOURSELF!” the half-orc cried, trying desperately to run away from the human. “I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A PUSH IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION!”

“YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS INTERFERING IN MY LOVE LIFE!” Avi attempted to grapple Brad into a headlock, but ended up in one himself, swinging wildly in his direction. He wasn’t a very strong man, skinny as he was, but a few of the blows managed to make the other man wince.

“J- Just take a deep breath! You’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

Avi’s shoulders slumped. “You should’ve asked first… I ruined everything! He ran away…”

After making certain that he’d calmed down, Brad released Avi. “But he was more than happy to take you out. Actually, he ran straight here when I told him…”

Avi made his way to the couch and laid himself out on top of it. “He mentioned his wife. His wife! I didn’t even know he was married!”

“That just means he’s willing to put himself back out there!” said Brad, sitting next to his feet. “It’s not an easy thing to do, no matter how long it’s been…”

The human flinched. He’d almost forgotten about the whole thing with his ex-fiance, Brian. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled into a pillow. “But after last night, I doubt I have even the slightest chance with him.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Brad gave his ankle a pat and went off to answer it. There was a surprised “oh!” and some murmuring he couldn’t make out, but he didn’t bother lifting his head until someone cleared their throat.

And, speak of the devil, there was Magnus fucking Burnsides, looking as bashful as a virgin bride on her honeymoon.

Breathe in.

“Hi, Magnus… What’s up?”

Brad gently pushed Magnus forward with a smile. It was then he realized that Magnus was holding a piece of paper in his trembling hands. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Avi… I’m sorry for running off last night,” he said in a disjointed, worried voice, reading from the paper. “When I realized you didn’t think of our… outing as a… date, I panicked and thought the worst. I… really… like you as… more than a friend… and I would like to explore these feelings, i- if you’d let me.”

Avi sat up, his brain slowly processing what had just been said. Brad was grinning like a child at Fantasy Disneyland meeting their fictional idol. 

“Are… you asking me out?” Avi squeaked, cheeks turning red.

Magnus took a sharp breath and nodded.

The other man couldn’t hide his grin, but also couldn’t refrain from teasing the other a little. “Well, I dunno, my schedule is lookin’  _ pret-ty  _ busy…”

“Avi!” Brad snapped. He laughed.

“... but I can definitely work you in. How about this Saturday, same place and time?”

Magnus grinned. “I think that’ll work.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post this

“— and then he says, ‘ _ if I’m the pickle, then you’re the goddamn mustard’ _ !”

Avi and Magnus shared a laugh over Magnus’s story, their food half cold and barely eaten. They had been talking— well, mostly Magnus sharing tales from his adventures and Avi drinking his wine as he listened. They’d spent most of the night like this, laughing together and simply enjoying each other’s presence. It almost made Avi less anxious.

Almost.

Now, the night was almost over, and they were forced to quickly finish their food and paid (Magnus insisted on paying for most of it). Magnus took Avi’s hand in his and lead him out onto the quad, though it didn’t seem like he was sure  _ where _ they were going. They ended up at the fountain in the middle of the base, Magnus carrying the bottle of wine they’d ordered at the restaurant. They both took turns taking sips from it as they sat at the edge, Avi feeling mighty well plastered when Magnus cleared his throat.

“So, Avi Avison…”

“Again, not my actual last name.”

“Was Brad being serious when he said you had a crush on me?”

Avi’s cheeks turned pink, pinker than they were from the alcohol. “I— yeah. He was being serious.”

Magnus turned the bottle around in his hands, looking nervous. “I’m sure you know my story— dead wife, swore to avenge her, can never love again, blah blah blah. Losing Julia was… was hard on me. Really hard. I was completely disinterested in other people in a romantic way. But, if she were here, I think she’d tell me it’s okay to move on when I’m ready…”

He took a deep breath. Turn his head. And kissed Avi gently on the cheek.

The warrior’s face was bright red as he pulled away, but Avi’s was even redder. Avi touched his cheek gently, a nervous, high-pitched giggle escaping his lips.

“Avi? You okay man?”

Avi swallowed and nodded resolutely. “Yeah, yeah, sorry… You… caught me off guard. You might have to kiss me again? Just to get it right?”

Magnus grinned, and they kissed the night away.

”You’re in a good mood today,” Brad commented over his newspaper and coffee, idly flipping through the pages.

Avi smiled down at his eggs. He’d gotten home late last night, his lips swollen from Magnus’s somewhat aggressive kisses (who knew the man was a biter!) and completely plastered. He’d fallen asleep slumped awkwardly over the couch, waking to a sore back and midsection, but he didn’t care.

Magnus Burnsides kissed  _ him.  _ Nothing could ruin that.

“By the way, your boss came by to make sure you remembered have a double shift today.”

Breathe in.

“ _ Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. _ ”

Breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

> bibarrybluejeans.tumblr.com  
> patrons get early access


End file.
